To Save The World From Destruction
by tearose66
Summary: A kingdom was destroyed. Everyone was thought to be dead but 4 princess with the help of a wizard made it out alive. Now when evil threatens to take over the world can the girls soulmates find them and use the 8 weapons of magic to save the world or will
1. Default Chapter

TO Save The World From Destruction  
  
Prologe: How it all started  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. No one could see the invaders that scaled the castle walls. Their mission: To kill every one in the castle. Let no one survive. Only one person knew they were there and he rushed to save the only hope the world had left. The four princess of the Kamyia Kingdom.  
  
The wizard known as Moonstone rushed to the princess chambers.  
  
Moonstone: Ladies! Ladies! You must wake up. Hurry the castle is being attacked by forigners.  
  
Kaoru: What, what are your talking about?  
  
Misao: Yes Moonstone what are you blubbering about at this time of night?  
  
Moonstone: The castle is being attacked you must get up and get dressesd. Get dressed in the darkest clothing you have and make sure you can move around in it.  
  
So the girls did as they were told. Kaoru and Misao had to drag Megumi and Tsubane with them because they were not awake really and so therefor have no clue as to what is going on.  
  
Moonstone: Hurry girls. You must hurry you do not have much time I must get you all to safty before it is to late.  
  
So the girls follow Moonstone to his secert room. Once there he put a necklace on each of the girls which bared their names and a magic spell. The spell made it so the girls would never take them off until the time was right so they could not regain their memories to soon. Then he gave each of the girls a magical weapon. To Kaoru he gave a sword so light it was like lifting a feather. It had a blunt edge that could never be sharpened and had the ability to show a persons true nature. To Misao he gave 8 small throwing knives that had the abaility to freeze a person in time when surrounded by them and to make a sheild when set in equal distances from each other. To Megumi he gave a small dagger that had the abality to heal a person when their wounds would kill them. In its handle it held a liquid that could bring a person back from the dead. And lastly Tsubame. He gave her a mirror that could make anyone the holder desired invisble. With this done he used his magic to send the girls to different parts of Japan and the remaining four weapons to seceret hideing places only to be found when the girls found there soul mates. And at last with the girls safe he put himself in a deep sleep until the time ariesed when he would be needed to educate the girls and their soulmates of what they were to do with such powerful weapons. 


	2. Chapter 1: What the girls are doing now

To Save The World From Destruction

Tearose66: Hi everyone I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin people whoever created them does but I do own my own character moonstone.

I would like to thank niki92286 for the review. This is my first story so please do not go to hard on me. Well on with the fic! 

Chapter 1: What the girls are doing now What Is Going On With Kaoru

Kaoru woke up at sunrise like she does every morning to go do the morning chores like feeding the horses and milking the cows.

She lives in a small village that is ruled by a kind king and a strong army watched over them so that they never had to worry about being attacked by outsiders.

Kaoru knew she was not from this village. Every morning she was reminded that she was found just outside of the town unconscious with no memory of who she was or where she came from. They only clue she had was a sword that could never be sharpened. The people of the village do not except her. They ignore her because she is so different from them. Where they are tall and have a darker skin from working long hours in the sun, Kaoru is very fair skinned and burns easily in the sun.

Kaoru lives with an elderly couple who has no kids of their own so they were more then happy to take her in. She loved them as if they were her real parents. As much as Kaoru loved her home she could not help but feel as if only half of her was missing. As if she was not complete. Kaoru walked outside with these thoughts until she ran in to her mother.

Kaoru: Morning Mother. Did you sleep well?

Kaoru's mother: Morning Kaoru. Yes I did.

Kaoru: Where is father?

Kaoru's mother: I think her is out in the fields already. He wanted to get an early start so he could end early today. You know it is his mother's birthday today and he wanted to visit her grave before dark.

Kaoru: All right then I will go help him so he will have less to do.

Kaoru's mother: Kaoru you are a young lady. You know you are not supposed to do mens work on the field.

Kaoru: I know but it's just that father works so hard and I feel useless just sitting here and doing womens work all day.

Kaoru's mother: All right but if someone catches you I want you to return home do you understand?

Kaoru: Yes mother I will.

Kaoru's mother: And Kaoru, please do not pick any fights with the boys today ok.

Kaoru nodded her head to show her mother that she heard her and left to go to the fields to help her father.

As Kaoru walked down the road she thought about how peaceful it was here. She also thought about the annual ball that was coming up. Every year the king had a ball for his son so he could choose a bride. And every year the prince refused to pick a girl. This year Kaoru was old enough to go and she was very excited. Her mother had just completed the most beautiful kimono ever. The ball was in two days.

Kaoru worried what the prince would think of her when he met her. Would he think she was too plain or maybe too boyish for someone like him? With these thoughts she entered the field where her father was. She waved at him to let him know she was going to help and went to work. She worked until sundown. Long after her father went home. When she returned home she went strait to sleep. And dreamed about the day when she would go to the castle and meet the prince.

What Is Going On With Misao

Misao went to take a hot bath. She had just finished her training for the day.

She has been living at the Aoyia for almost three years. Three years since she had been found right outside the Aoyia door with nothing with her but 8 small throwing knives. Misao never used these knives even though throwing knives were her choice of weapons. She felt that to use them now would be wrong.

She was part of a ninja spy group for Prince Aoshi. _Prince Aoshi is one hot guy_ thought Misao. She has been in love with him since the first day she met him. Every time he is around her she feels as though she is complete. Like something was missing before and then he just filled it.

She knew that was silly but she could not help but feel that way. Little did she know he felt the same way about her. She knew every one thought Prince Aoshi was a man without emotions but she knew otherwise. She has seen him when he thinks he is alone smile and laugh about something he has found funny but does not show it to anyone else. The only other people to actually see Aoshi smile and laugh are Prince Kenshin, Prince Sano, and Prince Yahiko.

Misao did not know very much about any of them but she felt like she would get to know them better in the future. Misao roused herself out of her thoughts and got out of the water. She dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. She always wore these because they were easy to move around in. Much better to wear then a stupid kimono.

Speaking of a kimono Misao remembered she had to go get fitted for her new one that she was to wear to the neighboring kingdoms ball. She had been invited to go as Prince Aoshi's escort. Of course she would go and wear a kimono if it meant she would be able to spend time with Aoshi. So off she went to get fitted for her new kimono.

Misao: Hello sorry I am late I lost track of time.

Outfitter: That's okay dear we were just picking out some different colors that might look good on you.

Misao: So what did you have in mind?

Outfitter: Well I was thinking about a bluish green to match your eyes with a dark blue tie around your waste.

Misao: Okay then let's try it on.

The outfitter got Misao in to the kimono and with a few adjustments here and there she was done.

Outfitter: So what do you think?

Now Misao had never worn a kimono before so she was a little nervous looking into the mirror.

Misao: Is that really me?

Outfitter: Yes who do you think it is?

Misao: Sorry it's just that I have never seen myself in a kimono before and so I am kind of surprised at how I look.

Outfitter: So are these colors to your liking? Would you like me to finish fitting you and wrap up this kimono?

Misao: Yes please do.

So the outfitter fixed it so that it fit Misao perfectly. She then handed Misao some makeup to go with the kimono and directions on how to put it on. She also did Misao's hair and taught Misao how to do it the exact way she did. By the time they were done it was dark and Misao had to get home for dinner. She walked the dark streets alone. She was alert. Listening for even the tiniest sound that meant she was being followed. She made it back to the aoyia without incident which relieved Misao because she was tired and hungry and she probably would not have been able to fight as well as when she was fit and energetic.

Misao: Hi everyone I am home.

Jyia: Misao where have you been I have been worried about you. I thought you were kidnapped or something.

Misao: I am sorry. The fitting for the new kimono took longer then was expected. I really am sorry.

Jyia: All right. I bet you are tired. Why don't you take some food to your room and go to bed.

Misao: Thank you. Good night

Jyia: Good night Misao

tearose66: So what do you guys think of my first chapter. Was it good? Please tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 2: What the girls are doing now ...

To Save The World From Destruction  
  
tearose66: I do not own any of the R.K people. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I am glad you like it.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains slight rape and bad language. If you do not like reading that type of stuff I suggest you do not read this chapter. You have been warned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:What is up with the girls now part 2:  
  
What is up with Megumi:  
  
Megumi washed her hands after performing a difficult surgery. While she was pepaering her workspace for her next patient she though about how lonely it was without Dr.Genzia and his granddaughters around. Dr. Genzia took the girls to visit his sister and asked Megumi to keep in eye on his patients. He now found her qualified to take care of all the patients herself since she has been training to become a doctor ever since he found her on one of his travels on the side of the road. She loved being able to help those around her. But her most favorite thing to do was to help give birth to new life. She was always overjoyed when a new baby she delivered arrived safe and healthy into the world. As much as she loved doing this she wished she could have one of her own. Megumi pulled herself out of her thoughts and helped her last patient of the day.  
After the patient left Megumi closed and locked up the doctor's clinic and started on her way home. It was well after dark and Megumi felt as though someone was following her home. She turned around but no one was there. When she faced front again she ran in to a man. He smelled strongly of alcohol and Megumi had to will herself not to gag.  
  
Man: Hello there pretty lady. What do you say about coming with me and havein a little fun?  
  
Megumi: I think not. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere I have to be.  
  
Man: Aww come on it won't take that long. I promise you will enjoy it.  
  
Megumi: I said no now please move.  
  
The man refused to budge but instead grabbed Megumi by the arm and started to drag towards a dark ally.  
  
Megumi: Let me go you drunken ass hole.  
  
Man: Now Now there, words like that should not be coming out of a pretty mouth like yours. I guess I will have to teach you some manners won't I.  
  
Megumi: Please let me go.  
  
Man: Hahahahahaha. I don't think so.  
  
Megumi struggles to get away but all she succeeds in doing is getting slapped hard across the face. The man pushes Megumi up against a wall and starts to undress her.  
  
Megumi: Some one please help me.  
  
Man: Shut up bitch.  
  
Prince Sano was walking down the street just enjoying his time free spent away from the castle and his over protective father when he heard a scream for help. Sano rushed down the ally way where he heard the screams come from and stopped dead at the sight he saw. A man was undressing and young women while she struggled to get away. Sano's blood boiled at the sight. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to just run over there and kill the man.  
  
Sano: You there leave that woman alone.  
  
Man: Why should I? I found her walking down the street like she was wantin some so I am given it to her.  
  
Megumi: No I wan not he is lying please help me.  
  
Man: I said SHUT UP!  
  
The man slaps Megumi again.  
  
Sano: I will repeat one more time, Let. Her.Go.  
  
Man: What are you going to do about it huh sissy boy?  
  
With that Sano lunged at the man punching and kicking him unconscious.  
  
Sano: Are you all right miss.  
  
Megumi managed to nod her head before she slumped over unconscious.  
  
Whats up with Tsubame:  
  
Women: Servant girl! Servant girl get in here this instant.  
  
Tsubame walked in to the house where the woman was calling her to.  
  
Tsubame: Yes ma'am?  
  
Women: You call this clean? Look at it, it is filthy. I want you to clean it again, and this time clean it right.  
  
Tsubame: Yes ma'am  
  
Tsubame went to work recleaning what she had already cleaned. The woman who was letting Tsubame live with her was a cruel woman who was never satisfied. She found fault in every thing Tsubame did. There was just no pleasing the woman. She had been living here for about 4 years and everyday it was the same thing. Get up, make breakfast, clean, due laundry, make lunch, more cleaning, pepair tea, clean some more, make supper, and then if by the end of the day everything is not clean and perfect get beat up. Tsubame was tired of living like this. So she decided that she was going to run away. She had everything ready to make her escape to night. She had been saving up dry bread for the past couple of days now and she planned to steal some fruit and water from the kitchen before she left. All she had to do was wait until nightfall.  
12:00. Tsubame slowly crept out of the house. She made sure not to step on a single floorboard she knew would make a sound. She knew the woman would not wake up because she had slipped a sleeping herb into the woman's food but still she was very cautious. She made it outside and began her long journey for the neighboring kingdom. She was hopeing to find a place to stay there and a good job. Even though she was very afraid she knew that she had to do this. She could not keep living like this. Last time she was beat it almost killed her. She did not want to suffer something like that again.  
The road was long and rough. She ran into many strangers but they mostly never bothered her. Some would try to do something to her but there was people who were passing by who would stop and give her a hand. She would thank them kindly and then she would start on her way again. But then one night when she was huddled on the side of the road trying to get some sleep before she started on her journey again a man stopped and brutally beat her. He probably would have let her be if she had some money but since she did not bring any with her he beat her to almost the point of death. Tsubame was in and out of consciousness all the rest of the night. Just when she thought all hope was lost a carriage stopped right next to her. The last this she saw was a young face asking her if she was all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tearose66: Yeah another chapter completed. I hope you all liked it. Just so you all know it might be a little while before I can update but I will get a new chapter up as soon a I can. 


	4. Chapter 3: The ball

To Save The World From Destruction  
  
tearose66: I do not own any of the R.K. characters.  
  
tearose66: Enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank curlesofserenity for the advice.  
  
Chapter 3: The Ball  
  
The past two days went by in a blur for Kaoru. Already it was they night of the ball and her mother was fussing over Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru's Mother: Kaoru hold still while I put this last strand of hair in place.  
  
Kaoru: But mother you are hurting me.  
  
Kaoru's Mother: I am sorry dear it's just that I want you to look perfect for your first ball.  
  
Kaoru's heart thundered in her chest at the thought of going to the ball. She felt her palms start to feel sweaty.  
  
Kaoru: Are you sure you can not come?  
  
Kaoru's Mother: Yes dear I am sure. I have things to do and I am to old to be going to balls. Just go and have a good time and remember to come home right away when the ball ends unless the guests are invited to stay because of how late it is. If that happens I want you to send us a message so we know okay.  
  
Kaoru: Yes mother.  
  
With one last look at her mother Kaoru got into the carriage that was waiting for her and left for the ball. The entire way she tried not to panic. She took deep breaths and tried to still her pounding heart. When she arrived and walked into the palace she gasped. She had never seen anything as magnificent as the palace in her entire life. She felt so out of place there. All she wanted to do was turn around and run away as fast as she could. But instead she gathered up her courage and entered the ballroom.  
Kenshin was looking around the room to see what his choice for this year was. He saw a few girls her recognized from past balls and few he did not. Then he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair was done up in an elaborate hairstyle, and the kimono she wore hugged her curves just right. Kenshin just drunk the sight of her in. He was so busy staring at her he did not hear his father the king tell him it was time for Kenshin to go mingle and get to know some of the girls. Kenshin glared at his father. He hated these balls that were meant to help him find a bride. Most of the girls he knew would never love him and he would never love them. They just wanted the social standing that he would provide. Kenshin sighed and went to go do what his father told him to do. By the time supper was called he was about ready to run away from there. But before Kenshin could enter the dinning hall he had to pick an escort to dine with him. All the ladies held their breath waiting to see whom the prince would choose to dine with. Kenshin walked around the room glancing at each of the girls hoping to be picked. He walked around until her noticed her. She was standing kind of in the corner fidgeting like she was nervous. He walked up to her and smiled.  
  
Kenshin: Will you please join me for dinner.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Kaoru: Umm.. Umm. Yes I would love to.  
  
Kenshin: Great lets go Kenshin led Kaoru to dinner. As they walked by all the other girls gave Kaoru glares because Kenshin picked her over them. But instead of trying to make herself smaller Kaoru stood tall and glared right back at them.  
  
Kenshin: What is your name?  
  
Kaoru: My name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru my majesty.  
  
Kenshin: Please just call me Kenshin. Everyone else does.  
  
Kaoru gave Kenshin a grand smile all the while trying to clam her pounding heart. She felt giddy and excited for no reason. It was like her heart was trying to call out to his; but that is impossible. Kaoru has never felt any type of emotion towards any guy or much of any one before. Supper was a subdued affair everyone made small talk since everyone was anxious for the dancing to start so they could find out whom the prince would choose to marry. At last supper was done and everyone filed into the ballroom ready to dance. Every young eligible lady would get the chance to dance with the prince. So the countless waltzes and songs began and Kenshin danced with almost every girl except one. Kaoru. He had not seen her since supper and after the dance was done he went in search of her. Kaoru who had spent most of her time staring at the prince was getting ready to leave. After seeing all the beautiful girls Kenshin had been dancing with she felt a little discouraged so she was getting ready to leave.  
  
Kenshin: Where are you going? You have not yet danced with me. Please come back in for just one dance.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and seemed to think about it for a minuet then nodded yes. Kenshin led her back into the ballroom and they started to dance. Through the entire dance Kaoru felt as though she belonged in his arms. As if she was made just for him. She shook her head at these thoughts. He would never pick her over all of these beautiful young ladies. She was just a poor girl who really did not have a clue who she was. After the dance ended Kaoru started to move away so she could leave but Kenshin grabbed her hand and held her in place. He looked at her as if he could see right through her. A look that made her wants to melt.  
  
Kenshin: Wait I have an announcement to make and I need you present for it.  
  
Kaoru looked at him surprised and stayed where she was. Why in the world would he want her present to find out who he would marry unless.... No it could not be, he was not going to pick her was he.  
  
Kenshin: Everybody I have come to a decision. The girl I am going to marry is Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
All the girls gasped and turned to look at Kaoru with glares full of hatred. Some even started to cry. Kaoru just stood there trying to believe what Kenshin just said. He picked her out of all these girls. Kaoru finally snapped out of her thoughts looked up at kenshin and asked if she could send a message to her mother telling her the news. Kenshin nodded and called for a servant to show her where she could write her message and who she could send it with. So with a dazed look on her face Kaoru went to write her message as everybody else left to go home. Her message said:  
  
Dear mother and father,  
I will not be returning home this night. I have been chosen by the prince to be his bride. If you can make please come to the palace tomorrow. I love you both very much.  
Sincerely,  
Kaoru  
  
Kaoru sent off her letter and a servant led her to the room in which the royal family waited for her.  
  
King: Well my girl I am pleased to welcome you to our family. I think my son made a fine choice.  
  
Kaoru: Thank you my king I am honored that he chose one such as me.  
  
Queen: Why do you sound so surprised that he picked you.  
  
Kaoru: Well I guess it is because there was so many beautiful girls and he could have picked anyone of them why did he pick me.  
  
Kenshin: I picked you because since the first time I saw you when you entered the room I completely focussed on you. You are the one that caught my eye and you do not seem like one of those lazy girls that think they are superior to everyone and all they want is to have a great title. You intrigue me.  
  
Queen: Enough talk this girl has a lot to deal with in the next few weeks and she needs to think on this. So off to bed with you dear girl and get a goodnights rest.  
  
Kaoru: Think you my lady.  
  
And with that Kaoru was off to bed where she could think about the events of the night. As she lay there she thought about how she felt around the prince. At how he made her feel as if she were the only girl in the whole world and he did not even know her. Kaoru started to panic. Why was she feeling like this? With her heart pounding Kaoru got up and got dressed. She quietly left her room and and found her way outside. Once there she went to the stables and grabbed a horse. She needed to get away and sort out why she was feeling like this. With that last thought she got on the horse and rode away not knowing that come morning the prince in an uproar because he could not find her would follow her until her found her. 


	5. Capter 4: The ball part 2

To Save The World From Destruction  
  
Tearose66: I do not own any of the R.K. Characters.  
  
Chapter 4: The Ball part 2.  
  
Misao tried to keep her nerves from showing by hiding her shaking hands behind her kimono. The thought of being Prince Aoshi's escort terrified her yet excited her at the same time. She did not know how Aoshi felt but she knew that she would love him until the day she died. She had always loved him ever since the first day she met him. The day she met him was a rainy day, and Prince Aoshi had come to speak with Jyia about burial plans. Aoshi's father had died and he had no clue on how to make a burial worthy of his father. Some people wondered why after the king's death why Aoshi never claimed to be king. Well the answer to that is unlike most kingdoms Aoshi could not be king until he married. Aoshi has never married because all the girls that have tried to win his affection only wanted to marry him because of his title. Well not Misao. She would marry him if he were the poorest man on this earth. Little did Miaso know her dream about marring Aoshi would come true tonight.  
Aoshi had been thinking about this night for a long time. He thought tonight would be the perfect time to ask Misao to marry him. He would wait until Prince Kenshin announced his bride-to-be and then take Misao to the garden and ask her. He smiled to himself as he imaged Misao reaction. He knew she would have a hard time keeping this to herself but he knew she would if he asked her to. So with that last thought he went downstairs to meet Misao. When her saw her he had a hard time keeping his reaction neutral looked so beautiful in that kimono. It matched her eyes perfectly. Once able to breathe again Aoshi took Misao's arm and ushered her out to the waiting carriage. The whole ride their was in silence thinking about the other one.  
Finally they arrived. The palace was beautiful. Misao was looking around trying to take in everything at once. Aoshi just took one glance around then dragged Misao along into the pre-dinning room where all the guests were waiting and talking among one another. He said hi to a few people before coming to a stop in front of Sano and his date. Aoshi observed Sano's date. He had never seen her before. Sono introduced her as Megumi. He told them about how he had rescued her from being raped and why she was here with him. After Sano finished they were joined by Sano's younger brother Yahiko and Yahiko's date. All Yahiko said was her name was Tsubame and did not venture more on the subject. Misao glad to have someone to talk to made friends with them right away. Soon after the girls got into a friendly conversation with each other about something, Aoshi could not hear because they were talking in whispers, it was time to eat. Aoshi led Misao into the dinning room and seated her. They talked about how nice the food was and about Megumi and Tsubame. Well at least Misao did. Aoshi just sat there and listened to her making a few comments here and there so she knew he was listening to her. Soon it was time to dance. This part of the ball never took long because Kenshin liked to get it done as fast as possible. He knew that Kenshin hated these balls his father made him attend to. He watched as Kenshin danced with at least a hundred girls before noticing how quiet Misao was. He looked at her and saw how wistful she seemed while looking at all the dancers. Well he might as well ask her he mused.  
  
Aoshi: Misao would you like to dance with me.  
  
Misao: I would love to.  
  
Misao's smile was like sunshine coming out on a cloudy day. He whirled her around the dance floor until it was time for Kenshin to make his announcement. Everyone stilled as the Prince made his way to the front of the crowd. He smiled at everyone and announced his bride-to-be. Aoshi looked at the girl who Kenshin had announced and realized she looked familiar. Not knowing why he dismissed it as seeing her at a previous ball not realizing that he recognized her because she looked kind of like Misao. With that said and done it was time to ask Misao.  
  
Aoshi: Misao would you please step out in to the garden with me for a moment. I have something I want to ask you.  
  
Misao: All right.  
  
And with that she followed Aoshi into the garden wondering on what he could possibly want to ask her. She dared not hope that he was going to ask her to marry.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, I have known you for some time now and what I have to ask you is to stay between us all right?  
  
By now they had walked into a secluded part of the garden surrounded by red roses and a small but beautiful fountain in the middle. Aoshi got down on one knee.  
  
Aoshi: Misao I love you very much. I know I have never let on how I feel about you but I had to make sure you loved me and not the title I could provide. I am sorry that it took me so long to tell me how I feel but I was afraid of getting my heart broken. Every time I am around you I feel as though I am complete. Like I was missing something before you came into my life. Misao will you marry me?  
  
By this time Misao had started to cry. She smiled and after a moment to get her voice under control she spoke.  
  
Misao: Aoshi I love you with every breath in my body. I have dreamed of this moment for so long. But I never expected it to be this wonderful. I would love to be your wife. With that Aoshi slipped a ring onto her left hand.  
  
Aoshi: Misao please keep this a secret for a little while all right.  
  
Misao nodded before she wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waste and gave him a kiss on the check. She went to turn away but Aoshi grabbed her around the waste and kissed her like he was a man drowning and only she could save him. When he finally broke off the kiss he left Misao gasping for breath. He then led her into the castle and told her goodnight. By morning they were going to be glad they had a good nights sleep. 


	6. Chapter 5 The ball part 3

To Save The World From Destruction  
  
Tearose66: I do not own any of the R.K characters.  
  
Tearose66: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been very busy with homework and school and being grounded. I know that you want to know what is happening to Kaoru so I am going to try to get Megumi and Tsubame done in this chapter so I can write about Kaoru next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Ball Part 3  
  
Megumi slowly started to regain conciseness. Her body felt like it was strung tight and her head felt like it was going to explode. Her face hurt and burned. And, what is this, she was laying on a bed. How did I get here, she thought. I do not remember making it home. Wait, these sheets are to soft to be mine. Megumi finally decided to open her eyes. What she saw made her gasp. She was in a very furnished room that just screamed that the person who lived here was rich. The room held everything a woman might need for a long stay. And the colors in the room were ones that Megumi had never seen before. She slowly got up and looked into the wash room and was surprised at how big the bathtub was. You could fit up to 15 people into it by the looks of it. Next she looked into the wardrobe where she found kimonos made of pure silk. Megumi had never seen such exquisite kimonos before. She just stood there gapping at them until Sano came in to see how she was doing.  
  
Sano: Well, you are finally awake. I am glad to see that you are doing much better.  
  
Megumi: Who are you? Are you the one that saved me from that horrible man?  
  
Sano: I am Prince Sano, but you can just call me Sano. All of my friends do and yes I am the one that saved you. And your name is?  
  
Megumi: Well then Sano I thank you for your help. And my name is Megumi.  
  
Sano: No problem.  
  
Megumi: How long have I been sleeping?  
  
Sano: About three days.  
  
Megumi: Three days!!! Oh my god I have to get home I have patients to look after. I must go.  
  
Sano: Do not worry about it. The day after I found you I asked some people to find out what you do so I could inform you boss if you had one that you would be unable to work. When I found out that you were a doctor I asked my personal doctor to fill in for you until you were back on your feet and were up to returning to your job. I think my personal doctor was thrilled to get out of here to tell you the truth.  
  
Megumi just stared at him open mouthed.  
  
Megumi: You did that for me? A person you do not even know?  
  
Sano smiled and nodded.  
  
Sano: Well I felt like I had to do something I mean I did not want you to lose your job or have anyone worry about where you are.  
  
Megumi: Thank you so much.  
  
Sano: Well I have to go and attend some things. If you would like I will send in a maid to prepare you a bath and help you get dressed.  
  
Megumi: I would like that very much. Thank you.  
  
Sano turned to leave, but just before he left her room he turned around again.  
  
Sano: Megumi I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight.  
  
Megumi: I would love to.  
  
With that said Sano left her room and asked a maid to go and help her get ready for dinner.  
  
Tsubame woke up feeling like she had been dragged behind a carriage for several hours. She slowly opens her eyes to see a young boy sitting next to her.  
  
Yahiko: Hello, how are you feeling?  
  
Tsubame: Horrible. Where am I? And who are you?  
  
Yahiko: I am Prince Yahiko and you are in my home.  
  
Tsubame: What am I doing here?  
  
Yahiko: I found you on the side of the road when was on my way home so I brought you with me. I had my personal doctors look you over and they say with a bit of rest you should be just fine.  
  
Tsubame: Thank you for your help.  
  
Yahiko: Well I must go now. I will send in a maid to help you clean up.  
  
A few minuets later a maid walked in and started a bath for her. When Tsubame seteled down she thought about Yahiko. He was kinda cute she thought. Wait did I just think he was cute? I have never thought any one was cute let alone a guy. And he seemed really nice. Maybe he would go for someone like her. Stop dreaming she told herself. He is a prince and you are only a homeless girl. With these thoughts Tsubame climbed out of the bathtub and with the help of the maid got dressed in a silk kimono.  
  
Megumi walked around the castle exploring her surroundings. She did not think Sano would mind if she looked around. She peeked into several different art rooms and rooms that held nothing at all. At last she came to a library. She stepped into it and had a look around. She was going to leave but then she came across a shelf full of medical books. She walked towards them and pulled a few off the shelf. She took them to a table and started to read. She was fascinated on how much information was in these books.  
  
Now that Tsubame was dressed and dried off she got directions to where the library was. For as long as she could remember Tsubame had always been fascinated with books and how much she can learn from them. The last women she had lived with never allowed her to have any books saying that is was bad for a girl her age to read so much. Tsubame found the library and found a young woman who looked a few years older then she herself was. She quietly walked around the rows of books so as not to disturb the other women. She walked around until she found a book that she like but the only problem was she could not reach it. She tried to jump but that made her ribs feel like they were on fire. With a small cry she sat down and took quick shallow breaths until the pain subsided. She was about to get up when she noticed a hand there waiting to help her up. Tsubame took it gratefully and turned to face the women who had helped her.  
  
Tsubame: Thank you for helping me.  
  
Megumi: You are welcome. What were you doing on the floor like that?  
  
Tsubame blushed thinking that she must looked stupid for sitting on the floor so upbruptly for no apparent reason.  
  
Tsubame: I was trying to get a book on the top shelf and I streached my bruised ribs. I am sorry if I disturbed you.  
  
Megumi: Here let me get the book you wanted. Which one is it?  
  
Tsubame: It is the second to the last on the top shelf.  
  
Megumi reached up and grabbed the book Tsubame was talking about. She handed it to the girl and smiled.  
  
Megumi: By the way I am Megumi.  
  
Tsubame: I am Tsubame. It is very nice to meet you.  
  
They both smiled and went and sat down to talk about where they were from and how they came to be here. When Tsubame started to feel pain in her ribs again now that the herbs she took to help lesson the pain Megumi tended her and called for a maid to bring some tea and the required herbs that were needed for Tsubame. When Sano came looking for Megumi he found her and Tsubame laughing softly in the library like they were old friends. He smiled at both of them and invited Tsubame to dine with them to which she happily agreed to. Once seated and had been served Sano talked about the upcoming ball and if Megumi would like to attend with him. She nodded happy to be able to spend more time with Sano. By that time Yahiko had quietly came in and joined them. Knowing that his older brother was going to the ball he asked if he and if she wanted to Tsubame could come as well. Sano thought for a bit and then nodded thinking it was good that Yahiko was showing an interest in something other then fighting. Since the ball was tomorrow Sano sent for the dressmakers to come and fit kimonos for both the girls.  
  
Almost all day Megumi and Tsubame were being fitted for lovely silk kimonos. They were so excited about going to the ball even though they did not know anyone there. Before they knew it they had to leave for the ball. On the way there no one said much but sat there in silence lost in their own thoughts. Upon entering the castle the girls were awed at how beautiful it was. The castle ballroom was big and spacious. There were a lot of people there and it made Megumi and Tsubame nervous because they did not know anyone. They walked around with Sano and Yahiko saying hi to a few of their friends here and there being introduced to everyone. Once they had said hi they stood around and waited to be called for dinner. After awhile they were joined by and man named Aoshi and a young girl named Misao. Megumi and Tsubame instantly felt a connection with her. They stood of to the side talking quietly about whom they were with and how they had met them. They found it odd that each of them could not remember anything before four years ago. Then they were called for dinner and did not have much time to talk. Dinner was a subdued affair for both of the girls since they did not know anyone. They listened to the endless chatter around them and wondered how much longer they were going to have to sit here and listen to everyone. At last the last dishes were taken way and it was time to dance. Sano asked Megumi to dance right away to which she happily accepted to do so. Yahiko was a little shy about asking Tsubame to dance but finally gathered up the courage when he kept getting mean looks from his brother out on the dance floor. As they danced away Sano pointed out Prince Kenshin who was dancing with a young girl and he had a look on his face like he was ready to kill. Sano finally pulled Megumi off the dance floor to sit down and rest their tired feet. They watched the other dancers in silence and noticed when Kenshin slipped off and came back with a girl that Megumi recognized as the girl that he had escorted to dinner. Sano asked her to dance again and they went back out onto the dance floor. They were made to stop when the King told them Kenshin had finally found a bride. They all waited for Kenshin to announce his choice and when he did they all turned to the girl he had last danced with. Megumi was happy for the girl and she noticed how white the girl's face went and it did not help that most of the girls were all giving her death glares. Now that the Prince had made his choice everyone started to leave except for a few people who would be spending the night. As Megumi was led away from the ballroom to her room she said goodnight to Sano and thanked him for inviting her. When she got to her room she found she was right next to Tsubame. After changing her clothes she bid Tsubame goodnight and went straight to sleep to dream about Sano and what her past might be like. 


	7. Chapter 6: Runaway Kaoru

To Save The World Form Destruction  
  
Tearose66: I don't own any of the R.K. characters. Hey everyone! I have finally updated on Kaoru so please,please,please R&R. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Runaway Kaoru  
  
Kaoru rode for as long as she could stand. The wind had caused her cheeks to be a healthy pink and tousled her hair so it looked wild. She rode into a town just as the Jack Frost kissed ground began to melt in the early morning light. She slowed the horse down to a walk until they were out of town and into the forest again. Once she was deep within the woods again Kaoru found a stream for her horse to drink out of and a place where she could lay down and rest for awhile. When she awoke it was early afternoon and she had to get moving again. She rode at the direction she thought was west. She thought she was running from a marriage. A marriage that she thought was not for her because she thought she did not love him, but she was really running to her destiny.  
  
Kenshin could not believe that she was gone. Early this morning his servant ran into his rooms informing him that Kaoru was gone. *What caused her to run off? Was it because of him? * Kenshin rode a fast as he could. He had excellent tracking skills and had help from people along the way who said that they saw a girl of Kaoru's description running west. Kenshin could not explain it but he felt as if this was supposed to happen. Like they were running toward something important. But what could it be. When he first started out this morning he thought he was going after Kaoru because he did not want to have another ball and choose another girl. And because he did not like the thought of Kaoru out here all on her own. But as the day progressed he felt different. And it was driving him crazy because he did not know why. Now it was getting dark and Kenshin decided to stop and rest for the night. If only Kenshin had gone a little farther he would have ran into Kaoru who had also stopped for the night. Having slept so long and then walked instead of ride Kenshin had been able to catch up with her since he ran all day.  
  
Kaoru had gathered leaves and made a small bed in which she was snuggled into. She tried to go to sleep but something kept her awake. She felt as if some one was watching her from the trees across from where she lay. Then as if he knew she was aware of a presence a man with stark white hair stepped into her little campsite. Kaoru's eyes went wide at the site of him. She could feel the evil coming off of him in waves. It was so foul she thought that she was going to be sick.  
  
Man: Hello Kaoru  
  
The man smiled a sinister grin. Kaoru looked at him in fear but did not say anything. The man just kept smiling and continued talking.  
  
Man: I have been looking for you for a long time. I think you should come with me.  
  
The man walked over to Kaoru who was now trying to get to her feet to run. She did not know who he was but she knew that she did not want to go anywhere with him. The man grabbed onto Kaoru's wrist and started to drag her to his horse. She tried to pull away but to now avail. So she did the only thing she could do. She screamed so loud that she could be heard for miles or so it seemed. That was the last noise she made before darkness claimed her for the man had knocked her unconscious. 


End file.
